Raven Queen
Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, because it makes the other students, Rebels and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not "evil" by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. Portrayers In English, Raven Queen is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, Raven Queen is voiced by Mildred Barrera. Character Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love of muse-ic, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Appearance Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other grey metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Fairy tale Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to "Raven Queen's Story", the two have a strained relationship. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in mirror prison and often speaks badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless and pathetic. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven instead. Apple and Raven are not friends, although they attempt to be on friendly terms at least. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood. Pet As a child, Raven had a puppy named Prince. During Legacy Year, Raven acquires a dragon named Nevermore. Romance Raven's priority in life is where her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy to spend on dating. Dexter Charming likes her, but she is oblivious to this...until she receives a love poem from him on True Hearts Day. She thinks highly of him and appears to be developing some romantic feelings for him. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Raven Queen. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Raven Queen's profile. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * July 16, 2013: Raven Queen makes her book debut in "Raven Queen's Story". Gallery Profile art- Raven Queen Legacy Day.jpg Profle art- Raven Queen Thronecoming.png Profile art - Signature Raven Queen.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-08 at 11.01.28 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels